Rain storm
by JeffandAnnie1998
Summary: This is short and bitter sweet. Also I know this doesn't sound like something Jeff would do but it was part of the story so what can I say? Review and ill reply.


For every how I met your mother fan out there you'll totally recognize this episode i totally ripped it off. But hey! If you're gonna steal, steal from the best! Basically just changed it to Barney and Robin into Jeff and Annie.

I hope you enjoy this!

Xxxxxxxx

The storm was about to hit Greendale and Abed, Troy, and Annie were ready. There plan was to study with the study group normal hours then they'd all sleep the night there. As stupid as it sounds they could all use the extra hours History was really hard and an all nighter could be really useful.

They figured if the storm if lasted longer they could go to their cars which they all parked right out side the library. This way no one had to run though the storm.

The storm was only rain and wind, not a snow storm. They new they would not be all cornered into the same room for days.

They all brought sleeping bags the day before. Annie brought a first aid kit, flashlights, extra batteries, a map of Greendale's emergency protocol, a tent, water, and non perishable foods.  
Some might say she was prepared.

They had a plan to move the table to the corner and use the couch pillows then divide the room up so everyone could have space. Poor Jeff could not fit in sleeping bag on account of him being so tall. During protocol Jeff locked Annie in her slepping bag because she was so tiny.

Even though the storm wasn't that big of a deal everyone's family kept calling them asking them how they were, if they were prepared. Troy had his parents, Shirley had her parents and family, Britta had her brothers, Abed had his Dad, and Jeff had his mother.

Annie never got a call from anyone, all week people had been receiving calls and Annie just sat there. Maybe if Pierce wasn't out of town this week it would be easier because he did not have anyone either.

Xxxxxxx

She arrived in the study room with Abed, Troy and Britta. They pretty much all lived together.

"Oh hello girls, this will be so fun like a old fashioned slumber party." Shirley cooed.

Britta and Annie shared a awkward smile. They had seen each other way too much lately, and another night together gossiping seemed annoying.

"Ya, Shirley sounds great! Hey has anyone seen Jeff?" Annie asked trying to break the silence.

"Jeff is coming, he told me! Because we talk and text now! " Troy yelled giddily.

Just instantly Jeff ran into the room soaking wet.

"Oh Jeffrey! Are you okay? It's raining cats and dogs! You should not have been alone !" Shirley said motherly

"Thanks Shirley but im fine, if only my mom would stop calling me!" Jeff said angrily pressing at his phone.

Jeff notice Annie frown and stare at her phone.

"Urg! Me too!" said all the members but Annie.

"What about you Annie no annoying mother and or father?" Jeff asked.

"It's barely raining and if it were really that bad they'd call. Not that even care!" Annie said trying to cover up her earlier disappointment.

"Oh common Annie not even an Aunt?" questioned Britta.

"Um no not really." Said Annie nonchalantly.

"Aw! Ann-ie!" Said Shirley.

"Not that I care! If it were a big storm they'd call! and again I don't care !" Annie yelled.

Jeff scoffed.

"What Jeff? Something you gotta share with class?" Annie asked.

"Well you totally care which you just shouldn't, I mean who cares?" Jeff said.

He looked down to see a growing anger bubble over in her doe eyed, princess face.

" I don't! Stop making look like I do! I'm fine! Really!" Annie yelled.

"Okay!" Jeff said throwing his arms in the air surrendering.

Xxx

After study session was over at 10:00 pm it was movie time. Abed and Troy set up a marathon. So everyone got in there sleeping bags and settled into their spaces. They ate popcorn.

Jeff watched Annie stare at her phone, Jeff was determined to know why she cared so much.

So Jeff snuck into the next room and called Annie from a pay phone. She quickly picked up.

"Daddy?" Annie asked.

"Sweet heart I saw the weather report, I just wanted you to know I hope you're okay." Jeff said in a deep voice.

"Aw thank you! I miss you daddy!" Annie said.

Then Jeff quickly hung up, the daddy thing was too creepy. Then he walked into the room and said, " psyche!"

"Really Jeff ?!" Annie said throwing her pillow at his face then crossing her arms pouting.

He saw a tear stream drown her face. Then realized how terrible that was? Why did he do that!

Xxxxx

The night after the wind started to die down but it was still raining. They all decide it was safe to leave. Sadly Annie's car was kind of far away. She was originally supposed to be in the car with Troy and Abed. Then Britta stayed the night and Annie got the boot.

Jeff walked Annie to her car. They were both soaked.

Jeff looked at Annie without makeup, she looked 5 years older. Jeff liked that.

He looked at her and said, "Annie your parents are idiots the idea of not getting to be a part of your life is terrifying. Your are amazing and the idea someone would passing on knowing you is absurd. So screw those douchebags! You are Annie flipping Edison! And don't let jerks like me bring you down!"

Anni looked up a Jeff and hugged him around his neck. Se started to pull back water dripping from her face and Jeff and her faces were practically touching.

Jeff's eyes went directly to her lips and her to his. Then Jeff kissed her. In the rain and normal Jeff would say it was clichéd but normal Jeff was too foggy with the taste of Annie's lips to even think.

She pulled away for air rested her hands on his shirt collar. Looked into his eyes up from her dark eyelashes. Then got into her car without a word. He watched her drive away smiling and gasping for air.

Xxxx

I don't think I can continue this? But if it feels like there should be another chapter I me what you think.


End file.
